The Queen of Death
by Three-Stars
Summary: Sequel to
1. Default Chapter

The Queen of Death  
  
Note To Readers: This is the sequel to "Harry's Fifth Year"  
  
I am working on the story so give me some time to start this one up.  
  
If you guys have any ideas for Caroline and Meara feel free to email them to me.  
  
Also, I do not recommend that you read this story without at least reading the last few chapters of "Harry's Fifth Year" as you will be completely lost in regards to certain characters and their powers.  
  
Thanks 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
The Queen of Death  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OR WANT TO OWN ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING, WARNER BROTHERS STUDIOS, or ANY OF ITS AFFILIATES. SO DON'T SUE YOUR FUTURE CARDIOLOGIST!  
  
Caroline sat up very quickly in her bed as though something had jabbed her in the side. She looked to her right side and saw Ginny, piles of red hair covering her face, quietly asleep on the cot next to hers. She looked to her left and saw Hermione, her brown, bushy, hair pulled into two neat braids down her back, snoring lightly.  
  
Caroline continued to look around the small room, straining her eyes to see what had caused her to wake up. A sudden chill came over Caroline. She whipped her head in the direction of the window and saw that the curtains were blowing every so gently.  
  
"It's summer" muttered Caroline to herself in amazement. England was an extremely weird country when it came to temperature.  
  
********* ************ *************** ***************** ***************  
  
Harry jumped and sat up quickly, knocking his head on the upper bunk of Ron's new bed.  
  
"Owww" said Harry as he gingerly rubbed his head.  
  
Ron shifted in his bed and let out a loud snort.  
  
Harry strained his eyes in an effort to see what had woken him up. There was nothing in the room, from what he could see without his glasses.  
  
Harry grabbed his wand from the drawer next to the bunk and rose from the bed quietly and slowly, his wand pointing directly out in front of him.  
  
"Who is there?" he said in a loud whisper.  
  
A cold chill reached his neck and he whipped around so quickly that he slipped and fell flat on his bum.  
  
"Owww" moaned Harry in pain  
  
He looked up to see the small window wide open, the shutters thrown back. A chilly breeze came in through the window.  
  
"Odd" said Harry. He thought that he remembered Ron closing the window the night before.  
  
Harry rose and closed the window. He latched them tightly and made sure that no one, not even God, could open the window.  
  
A large crash of pots and pans issued from the kitchen followed by a scream from a girl.  
  
Harry jumped; Ron did not move a muscle.  
  
Harry opened the bedroom door and entered the corridor. He ran down the creaky stairs, making a lot of noise. He reached the kitchen and said in a whisper "Luz en mia cucina". Light flooded the room and Harry saw Caroline sitting on the floor, her eyes wide open and staring, as if in a trance, a broken glass and a puddle of milk next to her.  
  
Harry leaned down and touched Caroline gently on the shoulder.  
  
"Caroline" he said softly, his green eyes staring into her dark eyes.  
  
She stirred as if awoken from a dream.  
  
"Is she still here?" said Caroline in a panicky voice. Her eyes were whipping around the room violently as if searching for an unknown intruder.  
  
"Whom?" said Harry gently.  
  
"It was so real" said Caroline as she gave up her search for the non- existent intruder.  
  
Caroline stared at Harry who was giving her a happy yet blank look as if to say "what was so real?"  
  
"I had a vision" said Caroline as it came back to her  
  
"I've never had one like this before. It came to me without my asking for it. I did not summon any spirits or anything."  
  
Harry looked at Caroline. He had never seen her like this before. Hey normally rosy cheeks were pale and colorless, and her dark, beautiful eyes, were dull and life less.  
  
"Are you alright?" said Harry  
  
"I need to mail Dumbledore Harry" she said with no regard to Harry's question.  
  
"If my vision is telling the truth, like it usually does, you and I are in grave danger. They want to hurt us" finished Caroline, her eyes watering. Caroline turned away from Harry in an attempt to keep him from seeing her tears.  
  
Harry's face contorted with anger. He pulled Caroline towards him and held her closely.  
  
"No one is going to do anything to us" he said softly yet decisively.  
  
"I wish we could control these things" she said.  
  
Caroline smiled at him and then looked at the floor surrounding them.  
  
"Damn" she said "I made a huge mess"  
  
"I'll help you clean it up" said Harry  
  
"That's alright, I'll do it the easy way, if you don't mind" she said as she waved her hand.  
  
The milk disappeared and the broken glass repaired and washed itself. It went back to it's proper resting place amongst the other dishes, which were scattered about from Caroline's momentary lapse of control.  
  
Harry stared at her.  
  
"You did not use a wand" he said in awe.  
  
"Please, do not tell anyone. Only Hermione knows and I would prefer if no one else knew what I can do" she said in a pleading tone.  
  
"I won't tell unless you say that it is okay" he replied as they walked back towards the bedrooms.  
  
"And please do not mention the visions either" said Caroline "I don't want to worry anyone. I'll tell Mr. And Mrs. Weasley in the morning and I am going to send an owl to Professor Dumbledore right now."  
  
Harry smiled and they said good night to each other.  
  
"If you need anything, Caroline, just come wake me up. I don't mind, really"  
  
Caroline nodded and entered Ginny's bedroom. Harry stared at her and sighed. He knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OR WANT TO OWN ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING, WARNER BROTHERS STUDIOS, or ANY OF ITS AFFILIATES. SO DON'T SUE YOUR FUTURE CARDIOLOGIST!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry stared at the top bunk as he listened to Ron's short, quick snores.  
  
"Caroline..." muttered Harry to himself as he closed his eyes and thought back to her beautiful face, her dark eyes, her gorgeously soft hair.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and drifted off to a dreamy place filled with visions of Caroline, visions he wouldn't have dreamed would ever come true.  
  
***** ********* ******** *************** ************* ************ *******  
  
The sky turned a pink, orange color. Birds chirped and buzzed outside of the window and Mrs. Weasley, already up, placed dish after dish after dish of food on the table outside. There was most definitely not enough room in the house for them to eat.  
  
Harry turned on his side and his eyes opened slowly, he stared at the door of Ron's room until he heard Ron groan as he tried to pull the sheets off of his body.  
  
"Harry?" said Ron in a whisper, he wasn't sure if Harry was up. Harry tended to be a grouchy person first thing in the morning, especially if you woke him up when he was tired.  
  
"Yeah, I'm up" said Harry as he pushed the covers off of his fairly warm body. Ron sat up slowly as Harry left the lower bunk and pulled on a shirt. He walked to the door and proceeded down the corridor to the small, quaint, Weasley bathroom.  
  
Caroline exited the bathroom just as Harry turned the corner. He quickly flitted back behind the corner, in an effort to hide. Caroline's dark hair was dripping wet, and a very short, white towel was wrapped around her chest, just barely covering her body.  
  
Harry turned his head and looked away, he felt that it was almost inappropriate to look at Caroline in such an outfit, although, he didn't mind looking.  
  
Caroline continued in the opposite direction down the corridor to change back in to her clothing.  
  
Harry rushed into the bathroom and quickly showered and shaved.  
  
**** ************ ************* ************ ************ ****** **********  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Caroline, Ginny, Percy, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, and the Weasley twins sat around the breakfast table, passing plate after plate of food.  
  
Caroline stared at all of the food that was being passed, it was meat!  
  
Caroline did not condone the slaughter of animals for food purposes or for the purpose of clothing.  
  
She instead opted to eat only bread and jam and watch everyone else make pigs of themselves.  
  
"Caroline," said Hermione. Caroline looked up and sat almost shocked for a few seconds. Hermione's hair was pulled back in a tight pony tail, her hair was gelled in the front and the normally poofy part of the ponytail was braided neatly. Hermione also had a dab of makeup on, just a slight amount, but it was enough to have an effect on Ron.  
  
Ron stared at Hermione like a dog stares at a pork chop. It was embarrassing.  
  
"Sorry, what?" said Caroline  
  
"I wanted to know what happened this summer" whispered Hermione in a whisper so that only Hermione, Caroline, Harry, and Ron could hear.  
  
"Gosh" said Caroline with a sigh "Do you remember Meara?" she said  
  
Harry had filled Ron and Hermione in on the whole Meara Robert situation.  
  
"Well, Meara and I sort of met this guy this summer. He was really nice and extremely cu.." Caroline trailed off as she saw the look on Harry's face.  
  
"Anyways. He sort of got Meara to go to the dark side if you know what I mean. She is with Lord Voldemort and well.," Caroline looked at Harry hesitantly ". I sort of had a vision that they were plotting to kill Harry and maybe try to harm me". Ron let out a tiny gasp and Hermione looked shocked.  
  
"You've already told Dumbledore?" said Hermione breathlessly.  
  
"I sent an owl when I got here" said Caroline  
  
"What about Robert?" said Harry.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" said Caroline a little too loudly, the entire table turned their heads to look at Caroline.  
  
"I've never seen Hermione with make up before" lied Caroline apologetically to the rest of the table in an effort to cover up her outburst. They resumed their conversation.  
  
"I forgot all about him!" said Caroline in a hushed whisper. "He doesn't know anything.. I have to tell him!"  
  
Caroline excused herself from the breakfast table and ran, with Harry, Hermione, and Ron in tow, upstairs to find Pigwidgeon.  
  
She attached a very short letter to Pigwidgeon's leg and they watched Pigwidgeon fly out of the window.  
  
"How could I be so dumb?" muttered Caroline sadly. ** * ***** ********* ********** ************ ************* ****************  
  
Meara entered a very dark room, several servants in tow. She sat down at a large, round table and stared at Robert.  
  
"Meara?" said Robert in pain. His arm was in a sling and he had a black eye.  
  
"Why did you do all of this?" said Robert in a confused tone.  
  
He looked around the room. It was filled with black drapes, black fixtures, black everything. The only thing that was not black was the arrangement of red candles in the room. The candles flickered as shadows passed over them.  
  
"I need this, Robert" said Meara monotonously, "and now I need you" she said, her eyes blazing seductively.  
  
"Robert," said Meara breathlessly, "I need you to do something for me." Meara reached out and touched Robert's face and kissed him slowly.  
  
Robert's persona changed, his face became drab and dull as though he had been possessed by a spirit, and he replied in a simple tone:  
  
"Anything."  
  
Lord Voldemort watched from the darkest corner of the room.  
  
"Very good, my dear" he said, clapping his hands.  
  
"You have been taught well I see. When you are done with him, make sure you properly dispose of him."  
  
Lord Voldemort exited the room, his black cloaks flowing behind him.  
  
Lord Voldemort climbed the stairs swiftly to his study. Upon entering his study he sat down in a large chair and closed his eyes.  
  
He let out a sigh. His thoughts came back to Meara. Meara looked and reminded him so much of Minka. Her body, shape, form, beauty, everything about her was like Minka.  
  
Lord Voldemort thought back to Minka and what he had shared with her. Those kisses and touches and other things.  
  
Minka was a beautiful woman, but then she betrayed him. The things they had shared meant so much to Lord Voldemort. She had made him "a man", in the loosest sense. He missed her touch, her scent. Meara could never replace her completely. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OR WANT TO OWN ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING, WARNER BROTHERS STUDIOS, or ANY OF ITS AFFILIATES. SO DON'T SUE YOUR FUTURE CARDIOLOGIST!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Caroline, Hermione, Harry, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys gathered around the fireplace in their robes and watched as Ginny grabbed floo powder and yelled promptly:  
  
"Diagon Alley"  
  
Ginny dissolved in a swirl of green flames, flames that Caroline had come to hate because they made her feel nauseous. The rest of the group followed suite.  
  
Upon arrival in Diagon Alley, Caroline, Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the rest of the group and wandered off towards Flourish and Blotts.  
  
Ron held Hermione's hand and Caroline and Harry walked awkwardly next to each other as they followed Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Have you heard from Robert yet?" said Harry to Caroline in an undertone as to avoid bothering the "love birds" who were walking in front of them.  
  
"No. It's starting to worry me. I have a feeling I should go and try to find him" replied Caroline although she knew what she would find if she arrived at Robert's house.  
  
"Your feeling.. it has to do with the vision you had the other night?" said Harry knowingly.  
  
"Yes" she replied simply. Harry stared at Caroline's pale face. She hadn't looked very healthy lately. Her face was white and drawn and her overall mannerisms had gone.  
  
Caroline stared straight ahead until Harry pulled her off to a corner, away from Hermione and Ron who did not seem to notice anything around them at the moment.  
  
Harry pulled Caroline into the Leaky Cauldron where he sat her down at a wooden table.  
  
"Caroline" said Harry gently as he stared into her eyes, "Tell me what you saw in the vision. I won't tell anyone, but please, let me know what is going on"  
  
Caroline did not say anything  
  
"I want to understand. I've never experienced any powers or met people who have powers like yours. It is a gift as well as a burden and I feel that as your boyfriend you should tell me these things so I can help you, Caroline" finished Harry as he stared sincerely into her eyes.  
  
Caroline's face lighted up.  
  
"You said that you were my boyfriend" she said in a teasing voice.  
  
"Err. .Well, that's not what I meant. I meant that I am a boy who is your friend" replied Harry blushing furiously.  
  
"Yeah, sure." she said returning to her sullen mood.  
  
"Please, Caroline" said Harry in a pleading tone.  
  
Caroline looked at Harry and sat in silence for a while.  
  
"You promise not to tell anyone?" she said hesitantly in a whisper.  
  
"Absolutely" said Harry as he sat down in a chair across from Caroline and took her hand  
  
Caroline began the story slowly:  
  
"When I went to the kitchen, I poured my milk and was going to conjure a cookie.. sorry, biscuit. when I felt a cold breeze, like the one that had woken me up in Ginny's room. I turned and I saw that the window had been left open, so I went to close it. As soon as I touched the window I was absorbed into one of my premonitions.  
  
I saw Meara.. she was cloaked in black and she was walking through the Burrow. She was touching everything and.. she had company.. people in black cloaks with masks on their faces. She looked like she was looking for something.. or someone." Caroline stopped to catch her breath. Harry continued to look at her with patience, but Caroline knew what he was thinking.  
  
"Then she said my name and she said that she knew something I didn't, but then my vision changed from the Burrow to some dark room. Robert was in it and he was sincerely hurt, his arm was in a sling and he had a black eye. Meara was going to use him to get to me and you. Then I saw Lord Voldemort and Meara standing over the two of us pointing their wands. and that's where it ended, when you touched me."  
  
Harry stared at Caroline, his face contorted in anger. He reached over to her and touched her shoulder. Caroline looked away as tears began to form in her eyes.  
  
"Let's go get ice cream" said Harry uncomfortably at the sight of her tears.  
  
Harry and Caroline left the Leaky Cauldron hurriedly. ******** ********** ************** ************* ***************** *******  
  
Meara sat cloaked in a large black shawl, her face hidden from view, in the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Caroline is stupid, my pet" said Meara as she stroked a leather bound book that had a large blinking eye on the cover.  
  
Meara had heard everything that Caroline had just told Harry as she was sitting incredibly close to their table.  
  
"What an idiot, telling Harry everything. He can't do anything to save you, Caroline" said Meara to the book.  
  
Meara snapped her fingers and in a quick instant she was in the dark alleyway behind the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Accio Transperansio!" said Meara in a whisper as she disappeared into what seemed like thin air. Meara was actually invisible and was able to follow Caroline and Harry towards the ice cream parlor.  
  
Caroline and Harry were seated, sharing a vanilla ice cream and a bottle of Perrier and talking about Caroline's vision.  
  
Meara drew her wand from her cloaks and muttered "Firenze!" as she pointed her wand at Harry.  
  
A large flame suddenly appeared on Harry's cloak and began to spread across his chest area quickly. Caroline screamed in horror and tried to put it out with her wand.  
  
"Accio aqua! Accio aqua! Accio aqua!" shouted Caroline furiously pointing her wand at Harry's cloak. The fire would not go away.  
  
By now, many people who were enjoying ice cream nearby where trying to aid Caroline in putting out the growing fire on Harry's cloak, with no luck. Caroline grabbed her glass of Perrier and threw it on Harry, the fire did not go out but instead began to grow.  
  
People were screaming frantically as Harry tried to pull off his cloak. It seemed to be stuck on his body. Harry couldn't pull apart the buttons.  
  
Caroline turned and stopped suddenly in the midst off all of the commotion.  
  
"Meara" she said out loud.  
  
"Get your ass out here!"  
  
Meara stood shocked for a moment at the language that Caroline was using but then disregarded it and reversed the invisibility spell on her body.  
  
Meara appeared in the crowd, in the midst of a group of young children who were watching the commotion. Caroline began walking towards Meara, her wand withdrawn. The children scurried away at the look of anger on Caroline's face.  
  
Caroline's eyes were blazing in anger and horror and her dark hair was flowing behind in making her look as though she had just been electrocuted.  
  
"Verazzio Firanaculo!" screamed Caroline, her eyes blazing, as she pointed her wand at Meara. At the same time, Meara withdrew her wand and screamed in her sugary voice: "Veruca Potaztia!"  
  
Both spells shot out of the girls' wands and met in mid air causing a large explosion as they met.  
  
People screamed at the sound of the explosion and began running away.  
  
"WHY?" screamed Caroline as she pointed her wand once again and screamed: "Finalee Incantanto!"  
  
Her spell set fire to Meara's golden hair.  
  
Meara began to scream in horror as her golden hair went up in flames. The fire was scouring her head and Caroline could smell the burned hair. Caroline began to laugh maliciously as tears filled Meara's bright, watery, blue eyes.  
  
With a twirl and a large green cloud of putrid smoke, Meara disappeared.  
  
Caroline returned her attention to Harry who had finally succeeded on pulling off his cloak.  
  
"Harry" said Caroline as she hugged him  
  
"I'm fine" he said  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley emerged from the crowd and rushed towards Harry and Caroline.  
  
"Oh my gosh, are you all right?" said Mrs. Weasley looking absolutely flustered at the sight of Caroline's disheveled hair and Harry's burned and tattered cloak.  
  
The crowd surrounding Caroline and Harry began to slowly disappear as the two adults and two teenagers stared at each other.  
  
"Let's go home" said Mr. Weasley as he looked cautiously around them. Ron and Hermione walked up to the group with scared looks on their faces, along with the rest of the Weasley children.  
  
Caroline rose slowly and took Harry by the hand. They began to walk away with the Weasleys and Hermione. Caroline did not look back at the destruction her romp with Meara had caused. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OR WANT TO OWN ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING, WARNER BROTHERS STUDIOS, or ANY OF ITS AFFILIATES. SO DON'T SUE YOUR FUTURE CARDIOLOGIST!  
  
Meara sat on her large, pink, bed and wept quietly into her hands. Her hair, or what was left of it, had been put into a large black turban, but the smell of burnt hair hung in the air.  
  
"Caroline is a meanie head" said Meara to her servant, Joaquin.  
  
Joaquin was a very short, very odd, man. He had dark black hair, which fell to just above his shoulders and was usually gelled in an orderly fashion. He had on yellow sunglasses, and his outfit was most interesting.  
  
Joaquin never wore the same thing twice. Today, he had on a nice, starched, white shirt, with a tan tie, very tight, tan pants, and tan leather shoes. Joaquin was a Francophile, or, for a lack of better words, a French wanna-be.  
  
"Madame Meara" said Joaquin in a very false French tone, "Perhaps you should try to do something to get your mind off of that witch".  
  
"But she was my friend. Why did she have to go and be bad? Now I have to punish her" replied Meara as if she really thought that Caroline was the bad one.  
  
"Madame Meara, forgive me for being a bit idiotic, but, what exactly did she do to you and Lord Voldemort?" said Joaquin slowly as he did not want to sound too nosy.  
  
"She fell in with the wrong crowd" replied Meara simply "She went for Potter and his friends and that was a very naughty thing to do."  
  
**** ********** ************* *********** ********* ************** ********  
  
The Weasley household was in a rush as the sun rose the day after the incident in Diagon Alley as this was the day that all were to return to Hogwarts.  
  
"Did you see the Daily Prophet this morning?" said Mrs. Weasley to Mr. Weasley as she served him his third piece of buttered toast.  
  
"Yes" he said "Harry and Caroline, I recommend that you two try to avoid all mention of this incident at school. I certainly do not want anything to get to that evil Skeeter woman. We all know that Harry does not need any more publicity."  
  
Harry blushed slightly as he nodded his head in agreement. Caroline looked at him quizzically.  
  
"The Tournament" replied Harry simply.  
  
"Ohm" said Caroline as she ran back to Ginny's room.  
  
"Arrgh.. Mum!" screamed Ron  
  
"Wot?" replied Mrs. Weasley  
  
"Have you seen my socks?" said Ron  
  
"They are already in your chest" she replied  
  
"Found them" he replied.  
  
Thus was the flow of events until the Weasleys, along with Caroline, Harry, and Hermione left the house.  
  
Upon arrival at King's Cross, the group of youngsters jumped out of the car and pulled their trolleys filled with trunks and owls through the station and through the platform barrier.  
  
The clock read 11:59 as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny jumped on the train and headed for empty compartments, losing Ginny in the flow as she went to find her friends.  
  
"Hey Potter!" said a familiar slimy voice  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Caroline turned around to find a nice looking Malfoy with his buddies Crabbe and Goyle, staring at them.  
  
"I heard about your little dance in the park last night. Did you have fun?" said Malfoy laughing along with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Harry turned back around and continued walking to his compartment along with Hermione and Ron. Caroline stayed behind, however.  
  
"Yo. Malfoy. You know that nice little tattoo that you have? The one on your arm" said Caroline.  
  
"I have no clue what you're talking about" said Draco innocently.  
  
"Yes you do. Give this to your Princess Meara" said Caroline as she threw a beautiful golden charm bracelet at him.  
  
Draco made no attempt to grab it but instead opted to stare at Caroline as she walked away.  
  
As soon as Caroline left, Draco bent down and pocketed the bracelet.  
  
*** *********** ************* ************ ************* ************* ****  
  
Harry and the rest of the gang sat in an empty compartment in silence.  
  
"Oh, Harry" said Hermione suddenly as she lifted her hand from Ron's. "I forgot to wish you a happy sixteenth birthday" she finished.  
  
"But, you sent me a present already" said Harry  
  
"Yes, but I didn't wish you a happy birthday" she replied  
  
"Holy Guacamole!" said Caroline "I completely forgot about your birthday! I have to get you something!" finished Caroline in panic.  
  
"You don't have to get me anything" said Harry a slight tinge coming to his cheeks.  
  
"Yes I do. What do you want more than anything in the world?" said Caroline to Harry.  
  
"You" thought Harry although he replied "My parents!"  
  
"However, she can't get you that Harry, so, pick something reasonable" said Hermione with a smile.  
  
"No! That's alright. I have an idea" said Caroline a smile crossing her face. "You'll love it!" she replied. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OR WANT TO OWN ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING, WARNER BROTHERS STUDIOS, or ANY OF ITS AFFILIATES. SO DON'T SUE YOUR FUTURE CARDIOLOGIST!  
  
Caroline sat in the girls' dormitory, her feet hanging over the side of the bed as she listened to the rest of the girls chat about their summers.  
  
"So," said Hannah to Caroline "What did you do this summer? I heard you and Harry had a little rendezvous in the plaza the other day. So are you two dating or something?" finished Hannah in one breath.  
  
"No" said Caroline slyly, she wasn't about to bring Harry into this conversation.  
  
"Yeah, sure" said Hannah in disbelief as she went to say hello to Ginny.  
  
Hermione walked over and sat next to Caroline on the bed.  
  
"So," said Hermione "when are you going to present Harry with his present?"  
  
"This evening" said Caroline simply.  
  
"I told Ron about you. your powers and everything. He is a bit shocked, I don't think he believes that you can bring back their spirits"  
  
"I can" said Caroline "But only if I am not interrupted in my chanting and only if you guys help me complete the circle. I am supposed to do this with a sister of the tribe, but, I can do it with you guys if you listen to me exactly. It will take a lot more of my strength than usual" finished Caroline.  
  
"But you can do it?" said Hermione  
  
"Of course" said Caroline snobbishly  
  
****** ****** ****** ****** ******** ******** ******* ****** ********* *****  
  
Dark crept across the castle as all of the students retired to their dormitories after much reunion and cheer.  
  
Harry was one of the first to go to bed, he was still tired from yesterdays dalliance in the ice cream parlour. Ron, Hermione, and Caroline, however did not retire to their dormitories and stayed in the common room after all of the rest of the Gryffindors had gone to sleep.  
  
"I'm using the astronomy tower. No one uses it anymore, but we need to make sure we aren't caught walking that way otherwise we'll be in serious trouble" said Caroline to Hermione and Ron.  
  
"I can't believe that you are actually doing this" said Ron in complete disbelief.  
  
"It's wonderful for Harry" said Hermione  
  
"He'll get to see his parents for the first time in his life" said Caroline happily.  
  
"But you won't get to see his parents will you?" said Hermione  
  
"No" replied Caroline  
  
"Why? You're going to be there aren't you?" said Ron in absolute confusion  
  
"Geez Ron, you can be so ignorant sometimes" said Hermione "She's going to be in a trance, she won't be able to see them" said Hermione as though everyone should know this.  
  
"Oh" said Ron  
  
The clock in the Gryffindor common room struck twelve when Caroline said to Hermione and Ron:  
  
"I think we should go"  
  
"I'll go get Harry and his cloak" said Ron.  
  
*** ***** ***** ****** ***** ***** ***** ******* ****** ***** ****** ****** **  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Caroline walked down the hall silently. Caroline had removed her shoes because they clicked happily on the marble floors.  
  
"Why am I up so late you guys?" said Harry through sleepy eyes.  
  
"We have a surprise for you. A birthday present" said Caroline.  
  
"Give it to me in the morning. I am tired" said Harry slowly as though his brain didn't know how to form words this late at night.  
  
"NO!" said Caroline loudly.  
  
"Shhhh." said Hermione as she looked around worriedly.  
  
The quatrain finally reached the astronomy tower. Caroline pushed open the heavy, wooden door and ushered the rest of the group in to the room.  
  
"Okay Harry, Hermione, and Ron" said Caroline "Please wait right here whilst I arrange everything"  
  
Caroline snapped her fingers and the dark room was suddenly lit by a thousand, tiny, blood red candles floating in mid-air. A chalk mark with the sign of the occult was drawn on the floor.  
  
"Alrighty then" said Caroline  
  
"Please arrange yourselves in a circle leaving one space for me" said Caroline as she withdrew a large, tattered, brown book with a blinking eye on the cover.  
  
"Hello my pet" said Caroline to the eye as she stroked the cover  
  
"Caroline" said Harry hesitantly as he looked at all of the magical items that had appeared "what am I doing here?"  
  
"I'm giving you some time with your parents. You will be able to speak to them for a few minutes depending on how long I can hold my trance"  
  
"Really?" said Harry in disbelief.  
  
Ron and Hermione were sitting on the chalk circle staring at all of the lights.  
  
"This looks like dark magic" said Ron in a hushed voice  
  
"It's not!" said Caroline with a snap of her head and an evil look at Ron.  
  
Harry sat down in the circle as Caroline sat next to Hermione.  
  
"Now, I need you guys to go ahead and hold hands when I start the chant. I will keep chanting. If my eyes roll back in my head and I look like I'm having a seizure, don't bother me. I will come out of it on my own, that's part of the trance" said Caroline.  
  
"Also" she said "Do not break hands. Do not let go of each other. If you do, anything that appears will disappear and I will come out of the trance" said Caroline.  
  
"Now, please hold hands" said Caroline as she took Harry's hand and Hermione's hand and began to chant.  
  
"Rasha saaa, coom ba sa." sang Caroline softly.  
  
A cold chill came across the room and Ron looked absolutely frightened.  
  
"Herashaa Maa taa raa shaa taa" screamed Caroline as she began to rock back and forth wildly, her hair flying and her eyes turning white.  
  
The chill became a wind and suddenly all of the lights in the room went out.  
  
"Rass as shee tioos!" continued Caroline in a shrill screaming voice, much like that of a chicken who is being strangled.  
  
A strange whirl of light appeared in the middle of the chalk circle right above the tattered book. The lights looked much like those of fairies. The lights began to circle and hover on top of the book until finally two figures appeared in the light. A beautiful woman and a messy haired man appeared in a halo of white light.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" muttered Hermione as she stared at the figures.  
  
"Harry" said the womanish figure  
  
"Mummy?" said Harry quietly, his face absolutely astonished  
  
"Yes darling" said Lilly as she smiled at her son  
  
"You're absolutely handsome" said Lilly tears coming to her eyes  
  
"Just like me" said James jokingly  
  
"Oh please" said Lilly  
  
"We only have a little bit of time" said James to Harry.  
  
"We want you to know that we can see you and Sirius all of the time so be good" said James with a knowing glance in Caroline's direction.  
  
Caroline was still rocking back in forth and it looked like she was convulsing.  
  
"And that we love you" said Lillian sadly  
  
"Also baby," said Lillian tears flowing freely now "No matter what, never break trust with Dumbledore or Mr. Weasley, they are the difference between life and death for you and make sure you keep these two as friends" said Lilly signalling towards Hermione and Ron who were both staring shocked at Mr. and Mrs. Potter.  
  
"And don't get rid of that pretty one over there" said James with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Shh.." said Lillian to James "We have very little time left and you bother him with girls.." she said in a disapproving tone.  
  
"Well.. she's really pretty. I think he should keep her. What else am I supposed to say?" said James.  
  
Harry stared at his parents and listened to their bickering with a happy smile on his face when he noticed something.  
  
"You are fading out" said Harry in panic  
  
"Don't go. please don't go!" he pleaded with them.  
  
"We can't stop it. She's too weak Harry" said James signalling to Caroline.  
  
They began to dissolve into lighter and lighter shades until Harry broke his grip from Hermione and Ron's hands in panic and reached out to them. The moment he pulled his hand away all disappeared and the room was immersed in bright light from the candles.  
  
Caroline opened her eyes slowly and sat quietly next to Harry.  
  
The four of them sat in silence for a while, all were deep in thought.  
  
Hermione finally broke the silence by saying:  
  
"Are you alright Harry?"  
  
Harry looked at Hermione, his eyes sad and twinkly.  
  
"Yes" he said with a genuine smile. "Thank you so much Caroline" said Harry  
  
"What happened?" said Caroline as she looked at the amazement on everyone's faces.  
  
"We talked and they told me some things" said Harry looking at Ron and Hermione in a tone that said:  
  
don't you dare tell her what my father said about her.  
  
"That's nice" said Caroline as she stood up, she wobbled slightly almost as though she was drunk.  
  
"I hope you.." Caroline trailed off as she fell to the floor in a heap. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Caroline awoke with a start in a dark, cold, room. She sat up quickly and looked around, she was in the infirmary ward.  
  
"Ow" said Caroline in pain as she rubbed her head, which was wrapped in a horrid, pink, gauze which clashed horribly with her paper robe.  
  
"Who changed my clothing?" said Caroline as she looked down and surveyed her white paper gown.  
  
Caroline heard a soft noise and looked to her side to see Harry asleep in a very tiny chair. His head was hanging towards his chest and his legs were curled under him on the chair.  
  
"Aww" cooed Caroline as she saw the sleeping Harry. She got up, slowly, (mind you she was incredibly hurt) and placed a large blanket on Harry.  
  
Harry stirred and his eyes flashed open.  
  
"Caroline" he said through a yawn,  
  
"What are you doing here?" said Caroline with a repressive frown on her face. "You should be asleep in your dormitory"  
  
"I fell asleep" he said  
  
"Really? I didn't notice" said Caroline sarcastically.  
  
Harry gave her a smile and suddenly realised that she was standing up.  
  
"Caroline, you have to lie down" he said frantically.  
  
"No" said Caroline like a three year old, "I don't want to"  
  
"Fine" said Harry as he picked her up off of her feet and threw her over his shoulder.  
  
"Sante Patates!" cried Caroline, "Let me down right now, Mr. Potter!"  
  
"No" said Harry, "I don't want to" he said mimicking exactly what Caroline had said to him.  
  
Harry carried Caroline to the bed and laid her down gently. He sat on the edge of her bed and took her hand, slowly, and began to stroke it.  
  
"Thanks Caroline" said Harry in a whisper  
  
"For what?" said Caroline in a confused manner.  
  
"For last night" said Harry softly.  
  
Caroline stared at Harry in the moonlight and did not speak.  
  
"Harry?" said Caroline after a few moments of silence  
  
"Yes?" said Harry  
  
"Whatever happened to that girl you told me about.. Cho? The one who had the boyfriend.. that died two years ago"  
  
"Well.." began Harry, he wasn't sure how to phrase this "She sort of.. well.. she tried to.. she tried to do something that I don't quite approve of and she had to switch schools" he finished.  
  
"Okay" said Caroline, understanding that Harry did not want to talk about it.  
  
They sat in silence for a while until Caroline sat up in the bed.  
  
"Harry?" said Caroline  
  
"Caroline.." said Harry at the same time  
  
"You go first" said Caroline  
  
"Okay" said Harry "If I don't do this now, I never will."  
  
Willyouconsidergoingoutwithme?" said Harry in one breath, he began to blush furiously.  
  
"Oh my gosh" said Caroline a giant smiling appearing on her face. "Of course!"  
  
Harry and Caroline smiled at each other, their heads gradually moving towards each other. Caroline began to hold her breath as she moved closer to Harry. Harry cupped her face tenderly.  
  
Their lips touched slowly and peacefully and Caroline felt as though all was perfect in the world when they heard a loud bang. Caroline and Harry pulled apart from each other rapidly and Harry fell off of the bed.  
  
Meara was standing in the infirmary, her hair re-grown with Lord Voldemort in tow.  
  
Harry stood up, smoothed out his robes, and stared at Meara with utter hatred in his eyes.  
  
"Ohh.. how sweet!" said Meara to Lord Voldemort  
  
"I am so sorry, did we interrupt something?" said Lord Voldemort letting out a loud cackle.  
  
"Perhaps we should come back later" said Meara drawing her wand from her robes.  
  
Harry drew his wand and pointed it at Meara.  
  
Caroline, wandless, stared helplessly from the sidelines as Lord Voldemort pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry.  
  
"Darling" said Voldemort as his wand emerged from the endless black depths of his robes, "Perhaps I should take on Harry and you can take on Caroline"  
  
"Delightful idea" said Meara, polishing her wand "But 'twould not be fair if Caroline does not have a wand. Her magic doesn't work in duels" said Meara with a nasty grin.  
  
"It doesn't?" whispered Harry frantically. He was counting on her magic to save them this time.  
  
"No. I can only use it to conjure things but not to kill or do anything harmful" whispered Caroline to Harry.  
  
"Conjure your wand, then" said Harry to Caroline  
  
Caroline nodded her head and with a quick swish of her hands, a golden wand appeared.  
  
"Well then" said Meara as Caroline pointed her wand directly at Meara's face.  
  
"You messed up my night you little slut!" screamed Caroline. "It was perfect until you came along and ruined it! Get ready to pay wench!"  
  
Meara gave a bright smile and laughed a foolhardy laugh.  
  
"Poor, innocent, Caroline" she muttered to herself. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OR WANT TO OWN ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING, WARNER BROTHERS STUDIOS, or ANY OF ITS AFFILIATES. SO DON'T SUE YOUR FUTURE CARDIOLOGIST!  
  
Caroline stood in her paper robe, wand in hand, and surveyed the scene before her.  
  
"Darling" said a cold voice to Meara.  
  
Meara turned her perky little head to the side to regard Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort gave her a quick nod and Meara said, in one breath:  
  
"Foret!"  
  
Caroline, Harry, Lord Voldemort, and Meara were grabbed in a lightning bolt of light and transported through time and space to a green forest.  
  
***** ***** ******* ****** ****** ****** ******* ********* ********* *******  
  
The air surrounding them was clear and crisp, a beautiful waterfall flowed in the background. No birds were chirping and the forest was silent except for the sound of the waterfall. It was almost as though the birds and other animals of the forest could sense the imminent danger.  
  
"Now, we must observe the niceties" said Lord Voldemort, a cold, cruel smile crossing his face.  
  
Harry stared at Voldemort with utter hatred in his eyes.  
  
"Excuse me?" said Caroline in disbelief.  
  
"Let me get this straight" said Caroline "You're trying to kill us and we are supposed to observe niceties?" she said in complete disbelief.  
  
"I'll show you what it means to be nice" roared Caroline as she pointed her wand at Lord Voldemort and screamed:  
  
"Bacakal Kerish!"  
  
Voldemort calmly moved out of the range of Caroline's wand as her spell hit an old oak tree. The oak tree was engulfed in a surge of fire and quickly disappeared from view.  
  
"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted" Lord Voldemort continued with a wicked smile towards Caroline, "We must bow to each other"  
  
"No" said Harry simply.  
  
"Oh, now what would your poor mummy say if she saw you right now? She would say 'Harry dear, bow to the man who killed us'" roared Voldemort in cold mirthless laughter as he pointed his wand at Harry and Caroline.  
  
Caroline and Harry both felt an irresistible force that caused them to slowly, and painfully, bend their backs in a bow. Harry and Caroline fought it as much as possible, but the spell was too strong for the either of them to handle.  
  
"And now we duel" said Voldemort to Harry and Caroline.  
  
Meara approached Caroline and was about to say something as Caroline pulled out her wand.  
  
"Mauvais Rêve!" cried Caroline without giving Meara any time to react. Meara collapsed as a flash of light hit her in the head.  
  
Meara screamed in agony as she clutched her head in her hands.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" cried Meara as she tried to reach for her wand. Meara grabbed her wand and fumbled to point it at Caroline, but was not able to speak as a second wave of pain overcame her.  
  
Caroline stared at Meara as though she were a cockroach or something nasty that deserved to die.  
  
"That was too easy" said Caroline as Harry yelled:  
  
"Caroline! Watch out!"  
  
Harry ran towards Caroline and jumped on top of her, almost in a tackling manner, pushing Caroline to the soft ground, as Lord Voldemort yelled "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
The spell did not hit Caroline but instead opted to hit Meara, who was still cradling her head in her hands.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" cried Meara in pain as the lightning bolt of energy hit her back. Meara flipped onto her back and began convulsing in a paralytic manner. She did not die.  
  
Lord Voldemort did not pay attention to Meara but instead pointed his wand at Caroline who was now running through the trees to an unknown destination.  
  
Caroline did not see Harry anywhere and was becoming worried, but right now she decided that she had better focus on getting away from the psychotic mad man that was chasing her.  
  
"Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!" screamed Lord Voldemort as he pointed his wand wildly through the trees.  
  
The trees were positioned at such angles that it was impossible for him to hit Caroline directly unless he was standing right behind her.  
  
Meara, meanwhile, had seemed to overcome her fit and was crying in pain. The first spell that Caroline had set on Meara still had not worn off.  
  
Harry, meanwhile was on the other side of Lord Voldemort, hidden from view. Harry was panicking.  
  
"What do I do?" whispered Harry in confusion. He knew that he should not even risk the killing curse, he was not that powerful.  
  
Harry looked around frantically. Then he saw it.  
  
"A rock!" said Harry in surprise.  
  
Harry knew well enough that rocks hurt when they were thrown at you, he had suffered enough of that torture from Dudley.  
  
"Accio rock!" whispered Harry as a large, heavy, stone appeared in his hand.  
  
Harry had to use both hands to carry it.  
  
Harry ran awkwardly towards the forest where Lord Voldemort was whispering sweetly:  
  
"Caroline, why don't you come out and be courageous?"  
  
Harry saw Caroline move in the bushes.  
  
Apparently Voldemort saw this because he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the bush.  
  
Harry walked quietly up, behind Voldemort and threw the stone as hard as he could.  
  
Lord Voldemort's skull was smashed open and blood began to seep out in torrents. Thick pools of dark, crimson, creamy, blood began to flood out of Voldemort's skull and mix with the dirt on the ground, quickly making a bloody mud pie. Voldemort fell to the ground as the blood continued to poor out.  
  
Harry grabbed Voldemort's wand before Voldemort could do anything. The back of Voldemort's skull was exposed and Harry could clearly see his brains, their tangled mesh of nerves now exposed to the air.  
  
Caroline rushed out of her hiding place, her face starch white.  
  
"Meara" said Caroline as she began to run back to the original place of the duel.  
  
Meara was laying on her back, silent, she looked quite peaceful.  
  
"Meara!" said Caroline as she threw herself down by Meara's side.  
  
Harry ran over and took Meara's wand away from her, lest she try something.  
  
"Caroline" said Meara in a clear voice as she looked into Caroline's dark eyes.  
  
"Where am I?" asked Meara in confusion as she struggled to sit up.  
  
Caroline pulled Meara back down and cradled her in her arms as tears began to poor down her face.  
  
"It hurts so much, Caroline" said Meara weakly as her face began to blanch.  
  
"I know, I know" said Caroline as she looked at her old friend.  
  
"Robert.." said Meara slowly.  
  
Caroline quickly muttered:  
  
"Accio Robert!" as Robert appeared, in boxers, with a shower cap on his head.  
  
"Meara" said Robert as he rushed to Meara's side.  
  
"I am so sorry.." trailed off Meara as she stared earnestly at Robert. Meara's bright, blue, eyes twinkled sadly, for the last time, as her eyes began to close.  
  
"No!" screamed Robert through horrid tears.  
  
Meara's eyes closed permanently and were never to open again.  
  
Roberts eyes darted around the clearing. He caught site of Lord Voldemort's heaping body and ran towards it.  
  
Robert began to pound frantically on Voldemort's body with his fists. Robert kicked and shoved Voldemort until he had no more energy. Voldemort did not move.  
  
"WHY?" screamed Robert as he looked at the heavens, his eyes wide and his arms stretched out as Jesus on the cross.  
  
Harry stared on at the scene in horror as Robert pulled his wand from his pocket, pointed it at himself, and screamed:  
  
"Angst Reparo!"  
  
Robert fell on his back and did not move.  
  
Caroline sat dumbfounded and stared at Harry. She began to shake frantically as she tried to stand up.  
  
Harry helped Caroline stand up slowly as her body convulsed.  
  
Suddenly, in a warm breeze, Dumbledore, Sirius, and Professor Snape appeared in the clearing.  
  
"Oh my" said Dumbledore as he stared at the three dead bodies before him. Caroline and Harry were cradled in each others arms.  
  
Professor Snape looked concerned for once as he stared at the scene before him.  
  
Sirius wasted no time in coming over to Caroline and hugging her. Harry let go of Caroline as Dumbledore walked over.  
  
"Harry.." said Dumbledore as he looked at Voldemort's body.  
  
"I don't think he ever expected to die so simply" said Harry as he stared at the blood on his hands.  
  
Professor Snape, meanwhile, had placed holding charms on Voldemort's body and levitated him.  
  
"I suppose it was for the better" said Dumbledore as he took Harry's wrist.  
  
Snape put the charms on the other two bodies and levitated them also.  
  
Caroline sat in Sirius' lap and sobbed quietly.  
  
The rest of the group stood and stared at the waterfall which continued to make the most delightful twinkling noise. It was undisturbed, as though nothing tragic had ever happened there.  
  
"It really would have been a romantic spot" sighed Harry as he stared at Caroline who was now talking, in hushed whispers, to Sirius. 


	9. Author's Note

That was the end of the story.. I couldn't think of another way to end it.. if I get enough reviews I'll add to it.. for now, sorry. That's all I could think of. 


End file.
